Le radeau de la méduse
by Jersey07
Summary: "Je me fous que tu sois "en pleine partie", tu me mets ça sur pause ou tu m'éteins cette console, mais tu bouges ton cul de mon plancher." Ou comment Thomas et Jimmy ont une discussion passionnante au sujet des jeux vidéos, qui pourrait les mener à quelque chose de bien plus important encore...


**Fandom:** Downton Abbey

 **Pairing:** Aucun… quoique?

 **Genre:** Modern AU, romance, humour, une touche de fluff… que demande le peuple?

 **Warning:** Asexual!Jimmy, Gay!Thomas.

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs et scénaristes.

 **Remerciements:** Merci à Quentin pour m'avoir inspiré cette fiction! Merci pour la "phrase qui tue" (tu la reconnaîtras, hihi). Merci à mes soeurs de coeur, Atch et Nani pour leur soutien inconditionnel. Merci à mes lecteurs, nouveaux venus ou fidèles au poste.

 ***Le radeau de la Méduse***

Thomas rentra tard du campus de l'Université. Il avait passé sa journée à potasser ses cours de physique et à préparer un exposé. Il avait pressé le pas afin d'échapper au froid cinglant du mois de Décembre, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans son appartement délicieusement chaud et accueillant. Il franchi le pas de la porte et déposa ses clés sur la commode de l'entrée. La fatigue le rattrapant, il poussa un long soupir et passa une main sur son visage. Il se débarrassa de ses affaires de cours, et posa son écharpe et son manteau sur la patère en bois.

Harassé après une dure journée, il fut chaleureusement accueilli par Isis, la chienne de son ex employeur. Il l'avait recueillie après la mort inopinée de celui-ci. Thomas avait travaillé quelques mois pour Monsieur Crawley afin de se faire un petit bénéfice et lorsque celui-ci avait passé l'arme à gauche, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le coeur à abandonner la jeune chienne. Le labrador au pelage beige jappa de joie et remua le long plumeau qui lui servait de queue. Thomas, heureux de revoir celle qu'il considérait comme une compagne fidèle, à qui il confiait tout, lui gratouilla le haut de la tête et l'arrière des oreilles. Isis lui donna des coups de langue enthousiastes sur les mains, l'invitant à continuer ses caresses. Mais un bruit sourd provenant du salon retint l'attention du jeune homme. En tendant l'oreille, il reconnut des bruits de combats, d'armes d'assaut qui vidaient leur chargeur, de cris assourdissants… Thomas poussa un soupir agacé, lançant un regard désespéré à Isis, qui ne comprenait pas son tourment. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les paupières, sentant la migraine poindre à l'horizon. D'autres auraient été inquiétés par les bruits provenant de son salon, mais pas Thomas, qui savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la vaste pièce, d'ordinaire d'une propreté impeccable, une scène d'horreur s'offrit à son regard. Le sol était jonché de boites de pizza à moitié entamées, et dont les restes devaient à présent être froids. Des bouteilles de bière vides avaient fini leur vie sur le sol, éparpillées sur le tapis. La table basse du salon avait disparu sous une tonne de carton et de papier bulle. La pièce ressemblait à un champ de bataille, plongée dans le chaos le plus total. Un entrelacs de câbles se trouvaient reliés à SA télévision. Devant l'écran plat full HD, se trouvait son colocataire et ami, Jimmy Kent. Le jeune homme, de huit ans son cadet, était apparemment complètement plongé dans une partie de jeu vidéo. Les baffles du système home cinéma vomissaient un son horrible à en vriller les tympans. Thomas regarda Jimmy, médusé, tandis que le jeune homme semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il était trop occupé à essayer de dégommer les soldats qui lui faisaient virtuellement face et à maintenir son avatar en vie. Thomas se posta à côté de lui, agacé par le comportement puéril de son ami, frustré qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de le saluer. Il essaya à deux reprises de l'interpeller, en vain. Excédé, il fit ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une déclaration de guerre pour un joueur: il se positionna entre l'écran et Jimmy.

 _-"Merde, Thomas! Je suis en pleine partie là!"_ éructa le jeune homme, en faisant signe à son ami de bouger et de lui laisser la vue libre sur l'écran. Mais Thomas ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et campa sur ses positions, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant des explications. Le regard que lui lança Jimmy était terrifiant et désespéré tout à la fois. Mais Thomas n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner. Il en avait maté des plus coriaces.

 _-"Il faut qu'on parle, Jimmy. Alors je me fous que tu sois "en pleine partie", tu me mets ça sur pause ou tu m'éteins cette console, mais tu bouges ton cul de mon plancher."_

Thomas se dirigea vers la cuisine en poussant un soupir las. Il avait besoin d'un café, double et corsé si possible. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne buvait plus d'alcool pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il pensa, tout en grimaçant, qu'il se faisait vieux. Il n'avait que trente-cinq ans, mais ses années de jeunesse débridées et le rythme de travail effréné de professeur d'université l'avaient usé. Jimmy, qui semblait reconnaître qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, avait rejoint Thomas dans la cuisine. L'air penaud, il ouvrit le frigo et se servit une bière. Il alla se poser sur l'une des chaises hautes qui entourait le bar, tandis que son ami ajoutait deux morceaux de sucre à son mug de café. Les deux hommes se regardèrent brièvement. Jimmy vit que Thomas avait l'air exténué. Il avait les traits tirés et le regard voilé. Sa mine, d'ordinaire lumineuse, était blême. Son visage avait perdu le sourire magnétique qu'il arborait en toutes circonstances. Ses cheveux noirs de jai, d'habitude coiffés de manière stylée, avaient été ébouriffés par le vent et lui donnaient l'allure d'un étudiant insouciant. Thomas n'était pourtant plus étudiant, mais professeur. Et Jimmy avait été son élève, autrefois. En ce moment, il préparait sa thèse de Doctorat. Et l'aide de son ancien professeur et mentor lui était plus que précieuse.

Il n'était pas prévu qu'ils soient un jour colocataires, mais les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement. Après sa troisième année de Bachelor, Jimmy avait été mis à la porte de son domicile et ce, par ses propres parents. Jimmy n'avait jamais été proche d'eux. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas supporté que leur fils tombe amoureux d'un autre homme. Il y avait quelque chose que Jimmy n'avait pas réussi à leur avouer: il était en réalité asexuel. Ses parents ne l'auraient pas compris, encore moins toléré. Alors, mis au pied du mur, il leur avait dit qu'il était homosexuel. Cela lui paraissait plus simple. Pour eux, cela ne faisait pas grande différence. Ils méprisaient déjà la nature de leur fils. Cette nuance n'aurait rien changé. Depuis, Jimmy avait appris à l'accepter. Il n'en avait pas honte, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il criait sur tous les toits, de peur d'être rejeté à nouveau. Les quelques personnes à qui il s'était confié à ce sujet avaient réagi de différentes façon, mais jamais de la manière la plus appropriée. C'était quelque chose d'encore méconnu qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et dont ils avaient forcément peur. Certes, il n'éprouvait aucune attraction physique envers quiconque, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux. Il n'avait pas un coeur de pierre ou une âme vile. Il pensait que jamais il ne trouverait quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Thomas. Au cours de leurs nombreuses après-midi passées ensemble à travailler sur la thèse de Jimmy, ceux-ci avaient appris à se connaître, à force de se perdre en confidences. Il avait vu Thomas rentrer chez lui accompagné d'un autre homme, et cela avait mis du baume au coeur de Jimmy. Il savait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre et l'accepter pour ce qu'il était. Cela le rassurait de ne pas avoir à se cacher. Aussi, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sans domicile, il s'était tourné vers la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre un tant soi peu..

Thomas était une tête de mule qui avait bien souvent le dernier mot, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Jimmy de tomber sous son charme, attiré par les innombrables qualités de son ami. Et il n'en avait pas pour autant perdu l'usage de la vue. Thomas était un homme très séduisant, dont la beauté attirait bien des regards envieux.

 _-"Ta journée s'est bien passée?"_ demanda Jimmy, voulant retarder la conversation qu'il savait inévitable, et en même temps, s'inquiétant réellement de voir son ami dans cet état de stress. Thomas poussa un grognement, mêlé de fatigue et de douleur. " _Tu rentres tard"_ ajouta le jeune homme, remarquant qu'il était passé une heure du matin.

 _-"J'étais avec Andy, on a bossé sur notre présentation de Vendredi"_.

Le jeune homme se rappela que Thomas lui avait vaguement parlé d'un colloque ayant pour thème la physique quantique et la théorie des puits de ver. Il se souvint également, non sans une once de jalousie, de cet Andy avec qui Thomas passait bien trop de temps à son goût.

 _-"Bossé, hein?"_ insinua-t-il, un sourire en coin. L'aîné reposa sa tasse de café en s'humectant les lèvres. Il soutint le regard de Jimmy durant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux.

 _-"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…"_ lui répondit Thomas, un brin de tristesse et d'amertume dans la voix. Jimmy comprit instantanément et se sentit désolé pour son ami, qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour.

-" _Hétéro, hein?"_ lui demanda-t-il, gêné d'avoir lancé la conversation. Thomas opina du chef.

 _-"Plus hétéro que ça, tu meurs. Dommage…"_ lança-t-il, le regret transparaissant dans sa voix. Jimmy acquiesça, se remémorant les traits d'Andy.

 _-"Oui, dommage… il était plutôt canon._ "

Thomas avala lentement une gorgée de café et leva un sourcil circonspect.

 _-"Depuis quand cela t'intéresse?"_ demanda-t-il, inconscient que sa question avait blessé son ami. Jimmy se rembrunit et rétorqua:

 _-"Je suis peut-être asexuel, mais j'ai encore des yeux… On peut très bien apprécier les belles choses sans rien désirer de plus. Pour te donner un exemple, j'aime bien le tableau "Le radeau de la Méduse". C'est pas pour ça que je vais aller faire du cannibalisme à poil sur quatre planches de bois."_

Thomas fut tout d'abord interloqué, puis sourit malgré lui. En y réfléchissant, l'analogie était plutôt bien choisie. Jimmy avait toujours l'art de lui faire oublier ses soucis et ses peines. Il devait se l'avouer, le jeune homme avait réussi à capturer ses pensées et son coeur. Mais il avait encore des choses à régler avec lui même, avant de pouvoir se déclarer. Il allait aussi devoir apprendre à gérer le caractère tempétueux de ce dernier, mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers lui rendaient les choses plus aisées. Jimmy l'avait d'abord touché, puis ému lorsque ses parents l'avaient rejeté. Et Thomas avait fini par tomber sous son charme. Pourtant, malgré toute l'indulgence qu'il avait envers lui, il fallait qu'il lui parle de son obsession grandissante pour les jeux vidéos. En soi, Thomas ne voyait aucune objection à ce qu'il joue occasionnellement. C'était un loisir qu'il avait lui même pratiqué étant ado, avec des jeux comme PacMan ou Donkey Kong. Il en gardait d'excellents souvenirs. Mais il n'avait jamais été obsédé par un jeu, pas comme son ami semblait l'être. Depuis quelques jours, il se doutait de ce qu'il se tramait. Il avait vu Jimmy consulter ses comptes, parcourir les revues multimédia qu'ils recevaient dans la boite aux lettres et qui, d'ordinaire, finissaient à la poubelle sans même avoir été ouvertes. Il ne se doutait pas que Jimmy cèderait à la tentation, lui qui était d'un naturel bosseur. Il était sur le point de finir sa thèse et de reprendre son avenir en main. Réussir serait une bonne manière de faire un pied-de-nez à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas cru en lui. Thomas pensa que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça.

 _-"Depuis combien de temps es-tu là dessus?"_ demanda-t-il de façon plutôt sèche, en pointant du doigt la console toute neuve que Jimmy avait achetée. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, essayant de mentir à Thomas, mais cela s'avérait difficile voire impossible.

 _-"Juste la soirée…"_

L'aîné leva un sourcil circonspect et essaya de déchiffrer les expressions faciales de son ami. Il mentait, il le savait pertinemment. Et cela l'exaspérait encore plus.

 _-"Je suis parti chez Andy hier matin, et tu étais déjà devant ton ordinateur, à jouer. Et là je débarque, et tu as installé une console sur ma télé."_

 _-"Je croyais que c'était notre télé?"_ acheva Jimmy, piqué à vif et vexé d'être laissé pour compte. Il pensait que depuis le temps qu'ils habitaient ensemble, il faisait partie des meubles. Il se sentait tout autant chez lui que Thomas.

 _-"Je te rappelle que tu as une thèse à finir"_ lança Thomas, à la limite du paternalisme.

Jimmy, malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait à son ami, sentit l'agacement s'emparer de lui. D'un naturel colérique, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à parler avant de réfléchir. Et sa réplique cinglante ne tarda pas:

 _-"T'es pas mon père, à ce que je sache!"_

Thomas connaissait ce trait de caractère du jeune homme. Il ne s'en offusquait plus, même si cela l'agaçait. Conscient que la tension ne faisait que s'accroître entre eux, il décida qu'il ne servait à rien de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

 _-"Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout… Ecoute, encore un mois de concentration et puis, tu pourras jouer à…"_ ajouta-t-il, en pointant l'écran, l'air intrigué.

 _-"Call of Duty. C'est le nouvel opus, Black Ops III. Il est trop génial! Tu devrais voir la puissance de tir et…"_

Jimmy, mué par l'enthousiasme, était perdu dans ses pensées. Il commença à déblatérer une flopée de détails au sujet des missions qu'il devait effectuer. Si Thomas n'avait pas eu un faible pour lui, il lui aurait foutu une baffe pour lui remettre les idées en place. Mais amusé par l'enthousiasme de son ami, il contourna le bar et lui agrippa les épaules afin de le ramener quelque peu à la réalité.

 _-"Ecoute, ça m'a l'air vachement intéressant… mais si tu pouvais baisser le volume de ta console… j'aimerais pouvoir dormir un peu."_

Jimmy décida de se montrer conciliant. Il devait beaucoup à Thomas, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre. Bien décidé à prouver qu'il méritait sa confiance, il se leva et alla faire une sauvegarde avant d'éteindre l'écran.

Thomas lui lança un regard amical et le remercia. Il posa son mug vide dans l'évier et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivi de près par Isis. Avant d'y pénétrer, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami.

 _-"Essaye de te reposer un peu."_ lui conseilla-t-il en souriant avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Thomas était couché depuis environ une demi-heure lorsqu'un juron parvint à ses oreilles. Ayant le sommeil léger, il décolla la tête de son oreiller et ouvrit un oeil. Dans la pénombre, il distingua un rai de lumière traverser le fin interstice entre sa porte et le salon. Thomas grogna, ce qui fit sursauter Isis qui se dirigea vers le lit, prête à aboyer. Le jeune homme lui caressa le haut de la tête afin de la rassurer. Puis il sortit du lit, enfila un boxer et se décida à aller voir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il en avait une petite idée, mais voulait en avoir le coeur net.

 _*Si Jimmy est encore occupé avec ce jeu à la con, je le transforme en chair à pâté…*_ pensa-t-il, excédé. Le manque de sommeil et le stress des derniers jours se ressentaient sur son humeur. Il poussa la porte, Isis le talonnant, et déboula dans le salon. Il était prêt à en découdre avec Jimmy, mais ce qu'il vit le fit sourire tendrement.

Le jeune homme avait ramassé les bouteilles de bière et les boites de pizza, et avait jeté tous les déchets. Il avait remis les choses à sa place et essayé d'ordonner le chaos qu'il avait causé quelques heures plus tôt.

 _-"Que s'est-il passé?"_ demanda Thomas, intrigué. Jimmy, arborant une mine boudeuse, s'excusa:

 _-"Désolé, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit mais… je me suis cogné le pied contre la table en rangeant."_

Thomas l'observa, amusé. Il ressemblait à un enfant pris en faute. Il le trouvait absolument adorable et se surprit à rougir, de coupables pensées s'insinuant dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête, essayant de les chasser et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il observa l'écran de télé et la console avec une certaine curiosité. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Quitte à passer une nuit blanche, autant la mettre à profit. Jimmy, qui suivit son regard, sourit à son tour.

 _-"J'ai une deuxième manette, si tu veux?"_ proposa-t-il. Thomas sembla réfléchir un instant. Il était tenté par la proposition de son ami. Après tout, il pouvait bien s'autoriser une partie…

Même si cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas touché à une manette de jeu, cela ne lui serait pas si difficile de retrouver les vieilles habitudes. Le regard suppliant de Jimmy était tout ce qu'il lui fallait de plus pour se laisser convaincre.

Jimmy se retint pour ne pas exploser de joie. Il alluma le poste de télé et la console et tendit une manette à Thomas, qui l'enserra dans sa main. Il l'observa comme s'il tenait un objet alien au creux de sa paume. Il la détailla avec la précision d'un horloger, et tâcha de se rappeler comment s'en servir. Mais il n'avait jamais joué avec ce type de console et lança un regard désespéré à Jimmy, qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

 _-"Là ce sont les contrôles, c'est comme ça que tu fais avancer ton avatar. Et ne touche surtout pas à ce bouton, sauf si tu veux faire péter tout le truc…"_ le mit en garde le jeune homme. Thomas se demanda quelle était l'utilité de joindre à la manette un bouton qui pouvait faire planter tout le système.

 _-"On va faire un raid en multijoueur et essayer de faire du loot. Je vais faire une diversion en lockant la cible, toi tu passes par derrière… tu veux que je fasse un optimatch avant?_ "

Thomas n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que Jimmy venait de lui dire et se sentait comme le dernier des abrutis. Il sentait surtout qu'il avait pris de l'âge. Devant la mine déconfite de Thomas, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire amusé et compatissant.

 _-"Bon écoute, je vais d'abord faire une partie seul, pour que tu voies comment faire. Et après, on se fera une partie ensemble si tu veux"_

Thomas acquiesça, se rappelant de demander à Jimmy ce que signifiait les mots "loot" et "optimatch".

Le jeune homme se lança à corps perdu dans la partie, tandis que Thomas l'observait, fasciné. Le visage de Jimmy arborait mille émotions, passant d'une concentration extrême à la joie la plus profonde lorsqu'il parvenait à dégommer un ennemi. Son regard, si expressif, était focalisé sur l'écran si bien qu'il semblait faire fi de tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses doigts, fins et agiles, taquinaient la manette avec une précision de virtuose. Thomas fut surprit de voir que son ami faisait mouche à tous les coups. Leur proximité dans le canapé, le visage angélique de Jimmy et l'effluve de son parfum enivrant ne rendaient pas les choses faciles pour Thomas. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait repoussé ses sentiments pour le jeune homme au plus profond de lui, afin de ne pas y laisser libre cours.

 _*Arrête, il ne veut pas de toi. Pas de cette façon, oublie-le... *_ pensa-t-il, résolu à devoir taire ses sentiments afin de respecter les désirs de Jimmy. Ou plutôt, son absence de désir. Il préférait le garder comme ami plutôt que de le perdre pour toujours. Il étouffa un soupir et tenta de river son regard sur l'écran, afin de se détacher de l'objet de son affection.

Jimmy joua encore pendant quelques minutes avant de passer la main, et la manette, à Thomas. De dire qu'il se débrouillait mal était un euphémisme. Il ne devait pas exister au monde pire joueur que lui. Jimmy partit dans un rire hystérique lorsque Thomas fit exploser un hangar allié avec un tir de kalachnikov. S'avouant vaincu, le jeune homme rendit les armes.

 _-"Ok, tu es bien plus doué que moi avec ces trucs… j'abandonne"_ lui dit-il, sans regret. Il devait se l'avouer, ces quelques minutes de jeu l'avaient amusé. Il se sentait même plus détendu, débarrassé de son stress. Jimmy lui prit la manette des mains et la reposa sur la table, ne prenant pas la peine de sauvegarder la partie. Il se leva et éteignit l'écran et la console. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule qui indiquait un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Thomas l'imita et se leva également, s'étirant comme un chat.

 _-"Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je grappillerais bien quelques heures de sommeil"_ lui lança Jimmy en étouffant un bâillement.

Heureusement, Thomas avait un jour de relâche le lendemain. Sinon, il n'aurait pas tenu sur ses pieds et serait tombé mort de fatigue. Il acquiesça, et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre, suivit par Isis. Avant qu'il n'ait pu en atteindre le seuil, la main de Jimmy lui agrippa l'épaule et le fit se retourner.

 _-"Thomas…"_ murmura-t-il, en posant une main sur sa joue. Surpris, il resta interloqué. " _J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais tout à l'heure…"_ insinua le jeune homme. Thomas écarquilla les yeux, mortifié d'avoir été démasqué mais surtout craintif quant aux conséquences de son geste. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et il laissa l'espoir le submerger lorsqu'il sentit le pouce de Jimmy caresser doucement sa peau. Il resta immobile comme une statue et attendit, dans l'expectative et la crainte d'être rejeté. Jimmy se mordit la lèvre, incertain de ce qu'il allait faire, avant de s'avancer vers Thomas et de déposer un baiser sur son front. Son geste était lent, mesuré, mais il essayait d'y faire converger toutes ses émotions. Il promena ensuite son nez contre celui de son compagnon, en un baiser esquimau, tout en caressant sa lèvre inférieure du revers du pouce. Thomas ferma les yeux et passa son bras autour de la taille de Jimmy, afin de le rapprocher de lui. Il soupira d'aise, faisant se mélanger leurs souffles.

Jimmy, tout d'abord crispé par leur proximité, se détendit au fur et à mesure. Il se laissa entourer par les bras de Thomas, qui accola leurs fronts. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques instants, avant que l'aîné ne laissât ses lèvres se promener sur la joue et la nuque de Jimmy. Il sentit le jeune homme se raidir à nouveau.

 _-"Tu sais que c'est tout ce que je peux te donner, pour l'instant…"_ murmura Jimmy, espérant que son compagnon comprendrait où il voulait en venir et accepterait cette situation. Thomas s'écarta légèrement de lui. Il se sentait apaisé et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors. Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer que Jimmy puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui, mis à part dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et lui sourit. Il prit la main de Jimmy au creux de la sienne et déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume, scellant ainsi leur destin.

Ils se séparèrent, Thomas essayant d'étouffer le sentiment de tristesse qui s'empara de lui. Le contact de Jimmy lui manqua immédiatement. Ce dernier lui lança un regard empli d'espoir et d'affection, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Avant qu'il n'ai pu en atteindre le seuil, Thomas lui lança, non sans humour:

 _-"Au fait, Jimmy… tu as intérêt à réussir cette foutue thèse… Sinon, je me ferai un plaisir de te botter le cul."_

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire, et lança à Thomas un regard amusé mais surtout amoureux.

 _-"Dans tes rêves, Barrow... dans tes rêves"_

Thomas sourit à cette perspective, tandis que Jimmy disparaissait dans sa chambre, le laissant rêveur dans le couloir. Peut être bien qu'il n'aurait jamais droit à rien de plus qu'un baiser... Mais peu importait que Jimmy ne puisse jamais lui retourner son affection de la manière qu'il désirait, peu importait s'il devait se contenter de gestes tendres. Il avait réussi à gagner le coeur de Jimmy et avait trouvé en lui le compagnon qu'il recherchait depuis toujours. Et pour l'instant, cela lui suffisait.

 ***THE END***


End file.
